


Sanctuary

by captain_maatkara, DatenshiKate



Series: Upside Down [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon What Canon?, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rogue Three, but less off-screen than in the actual movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_maatkara/pseuds/captain_maatkara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatenshiKate/pseuds/DatenshiKate
Summary: “It has been said that something as small as the flutter of a butterfly's wing can ultimately cause a typhoon halfway around the world.” – Chaos TheorySame war, same players; but someone made different choices. Bodhi was recruited by the Alliance instead, and when he met Jyn and Cassian, he didn't die. Wherefrom? Maybe it doesn't matter, after all. Wheretois what counts, and some people are tired of letting destiny guide them, taking the reins of their own fate.Twists and turns, ups and downs… Upside Down? Seems likely. Forget everything you knew about canon, because a whole new galaxy is about to unfold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Actual snippets of our dialogue)
> 
> Kara: Don't listen to her! She lies! This fic is full of violence and feels, and it will get fucked up faster than you can say 'Stardust'!  
> Kate: Guess who's to blame for all the feels, tho? I thought of a beautiful crackporn kinky thing and you had to ruin a perfectly good AU. Look at it! It's got angst!  
> Kara: This is baseless slander and you will hear from my lawyers. Actually, they'll probably get back to you quicker than we'll get around to post next chapter...  
> Kate: I guess we shouldn't put a fixed schedule, because we don't have a coherent writing schedule  
> Kara: We don't have a coherent anything, between the two of us. You've been warned.
> 
> Buckle up, fuck-os. You're about to board the sin train, destination hell, with maybe a quick pit-stop to stock up on condoms and lube. We made a glamorous and pretty summary, but the truth is: this is a pure an unadulterated crackfic with a side of fries, smut and asskicking dished by our favourite rebels with no remorse. 
> 
> CONTENT WARNING: We need to point out that this fic will contain heavier, gorier stuff, possibly triggering content and heavy sexual themes, specifically tagged with each update, along with new characters by appearing order.

Bodhi took off the headset, a wry smile in his lips. “Not a clue.”

Cassian nodded, and checked the locks in his blaster. “Keep like that?”

Jyn took a deep breath, her hand reaching for her neck, but stopping halfway as both guys held her wrist. Glancing at them, she gave a faint smile. “ _Sí._ Keep like that.”

Standing up from the floor were they have been sitting around the amateur interceptor, checking their weapons, exchanging reassuring looks, they were finally ready. It was the last time. As they stepped out of the small, unassuming cargo ship, looking up at the strikingly white tower, raised like a cruel spike against the horizon, spotlights at the base turned at it. Stormtroopers were too low of a rank to serve the intelligence base in Zuch, the few guards taking the night watch were clad in black armour with red streaks, holding blaster rifles and marching in synch as they patrolled the area beyond the fence. Hidden among the vegetation, the invaders glanced at their wrist timers: five minutes. Just enough time to entwine their fingers and quickly look at each other. _It will be over soon_.

Cass pulled the small range radio from his pocket, looking again at his timer and counting backwards with it. _Four… three… two… one._

As the current patrol troops got inside, he called on K2. “Off. Now.” Shoving his radio back as the lights around the base flickered and turned off, he followed Jyn and Bodhi, who were already on the floor and taking advantage from the shadows to quickly crawl to the fence. When he got there, not even three seconds after them, Jyn was scanning the area with her NVD binoculars while Bo was making short work of the fence with a bolt cutter, which prompted Cassian to help, pulling and twisting the loose wiring, creating a passage in less than a minute. Pulling the short rifle with an NVD scope attached, he patted Jyn on the shoulder and she dove through the hole, getting up in the other side already with both blaster and binoculars at hand to cover for them. Bodhi was second, and only after certifying that no one was after them, Cass followed.

Quick and silent as the shadows around them, they got to the base of the tower as two troopers were coming out again to restart their patrol. Bodhi tugged on his mission partners' sleeves, pulling them back into the darkness and leading them to circle the tower, walking in the same direction as the soldiers to avoid them.

“Here” whispered the pilot, pointing at the air duct close to the ground, and kneeling by it, grabbing the extensible crow bar strapped to his thigh and attacking the metallic vent as Jyn and Cassian stood watch again. Ripping the vent off its hinges, Bodhi gestured for them, but they hesitated for half a second, their hands gravitating towards each other. The passage was too narrow, too dark. Bo's eyes softened under the pale moonlight as he held both their hands. “Together?”

“Together.”

Cassian went first, lighting a glowstick and sticking it between his teeth, taking a deep breath and diving inside the hole. Jyn followed short after, also with one of those luminous things she promptly hung on her necklace, and Bodhi went last, when he could already hear the troopers' footsteps coming.

Inside the ventilation ducts, Bo could hear their short, raspy breathing, as they crawled on their fours, straight ahead. He tapped Jyn's ankle twice, she did the same to Cassian, and they all stopped. Pulling a small cube from his front pocket, Bodhi turned it on and activated the localization device. The 3D holo map activated, projecting the tower in a gloomy blue light, showing them as a small yellow dot. After inspecting carefully, zooming the image in and out, he turned it off, putting the cube back.

“Where?” Cassian's breathing was still shortened and shaky, but under control.

“Left, left, right.”

“Go?” It was Jyn, her voice too shrill and strained.

“Go.”

They started moving again. It didn't take long to Cass find the crossing and turn left, and less than two minutes later they turned again. After the last turn Bodhi made them stop again and checked the holo map. “Next exhaust.” And it didn't take long to Cassian announce in a whisper.

“It's here.”

After he passed over the exhaust, Jyn extended her hand to Bodhi and he handed her the crowbar. Being the smallest, she could manoeuvre better inside the narrow air duct, and so she did, ripping the vent off. Cass jumped down first, and even before his blaster went off Jyn was following him. Bodhi didn't take even five seconds to jump down after her, but when he did, falling between them and reaching for his blaster, the four officers inside were laying on the floor, their wounds still smouldering from the shots.

“Light here for me” Bo urged, beelining to the terminal, and Jyn followed him holding up her glowstick as he pulled a multi tool and opened the panel. “The drive.”

Patting her pockets, Jyn found a small data drive, and gave it to Bodhi. Plugging it in the terminal and closing the panel, he turned to Cass. “All set, call K.”

And so Cassian did, pulling his radio again. “Kaytoo, on. Now. And go to the ship.”

As the lights flickered back on, static buzzed on the com. “Alright, Cassian, but with the adequate back up, the odds of-”

“Don't bug me with odds, Kaytoo. Guard the ship. Over and out.”

Activating the terminal, Bodhi put his holo map over the console and turned it on, muttering to himself as he entered the access code. “Seven… eight… two, seven, three… eight… seven, eight. I'm in!” Frantically entering codes, his fingertips flying over the keyboard, the holo screen lit up in blue with the same map he had in the cube, small red dots appearing as he sealed the doors. “We should be fine. Only a blaster cannon could bust these walls.”

Holstering his weapon as the padlocks activated and sealed the doors, Cassian walked over to the console, where the other two examined the maps. Jyn zoomed in the top of the tower, at the round room. “Here. I'm going, Bodhi.”

Nodding, he typed a new string of command into the terminal. “It's open. Do you have the new comlinks?” Jyn fished three small devices out of her pocket, durasteel hooks with a small microphone and an audio outlet to fit in the ear canal. Getting his and adjusting it, Bodhi tapped it and heard a soft static. “Seems to be working.”

Fixing and testing his, Cassian gave him a thumbs up. After getting hers adjusted and tested, Jyn held both men by their wrists, giving them a light squeeze, followed by a weak smile. “Wish me luck.”

“What, not even a kiss?” Cass joked, trying to smile back at her, but only managing to grimace. She shook her head, more confident.

“No. I'll be back alive to kiss you.”

Getting her blaster ready, Jyn ran for the unlocked door. After she disappeared in the hallway, Bodhi closed and locked it again. But as soon as he did it, the faint sound of an explosion reverberated on the floor and a big red dot blinked on the holo map.

“What the hell-” but before Cassian finished his curse, Bo had already fetched the cameras in the corridor six levels below. The unmistakeable white cape gleamed on the screen, making Cass clench his teeth and reach for his weapon. “I'll get him. I'll get him and fucking _end_ him.”

“Right, I'll open a path for you.” Typing with only one hand, Bodhi reached for the comlink. “Jyn, we have a guest.”

“Fuckface?” Her voice sounded mechanic and sort of wheezing trough the experimental device, but otherwise clear.

“Himself, _en persona_ ” Cassian answered via his comlink. “Don't worry. He's got his share right here with me.”

“Right. I'm keeping the channel open.”

“Us too” said Bodhi, now typing with both hands, furrowing his brow at the 3D visor. “He's trying to counter our asphyxia device! What the…” straightening his back and glaring at the machine, he pursed his lips and activated the second instance of his overriding code, managing to open the door. “Cass, go, quick! I'll keep him in check!”

Cassian didn't have time to properly say good bye, just clasping his hand on Bodhi's shoulder for a second before running off. The pilot closed the door after him, and turned to the task at hand.

_He's trying to override my asphyxia, huh? I'll shove this countercode so far up his ass he'll fart in binaries for a week!_

Following Jyn and Cassian's progress through the 3D map, Bodhi had his attention split between opening doors and activating elevators for them, while also activating and deactivating different layers of code to keep their adversary too busy to meddle with their mission. A red dot lit up – one of the external doors – and he snarled, activating weaponry control and shooting down the troopers who managed to manually override his invasion, closing the door again afterwards.

“Bo, I need a hand here!” Cass hissed on the comlink. Tracking him down, and fetching the video feed, Bodhi saw him cornered in a dark hallway by heavy armoured security unities, and sent five different commands until the droids were deactivated. “ _Gracias!_ ”

“No worries” he breathed back, while keeping an eye on both Jyn and the attacks to their software. The first firewall level was nearly falling down, so he responded by leaving the defences open for just enough time to send back an overload of useless data, to engage his rival's processor into sorting it so he could build the second defence level with another line of encrypting.

Blaster fire and Jyn's miffed grunt echoed into his ear, shortly before she yelled. “Cover me here, Bodhi!”

And so he did. The eleven troopers couldn't stand a chance against both of them, as she shot them and he deactivated their comlinks and network-linked helmet visors, rendering them deaf and blind for the five seconds Jyn needed to finish them off. “ _Gracias!_ ”

“My pleasure.” Zooming in the map, Bodhi quickly scanned her surroundings. “There's an elevator five metres ahead, labelled as cargo only, I'm turning it on for you.”

“Right.”

Ensuring they were both safe, he turned his full attention to the counter invasion. The map blinked with a red dot again, this time near the flight of stairs Cassian was currently on.

_Hell, no, you won't!_

Accessing again the video feed, he located five troopers with a battering ram, trying to hammer down a locked door preventing their entry in the same room Cass would reach in a moment. Two strings of code later Bodhi had the weaponry at his service again, and mercilessly shot them down before calling on the comlink.

“Cass, take the exit to your right after the stairs and avoid doors 45 to 49.”

“Yea, _Sir_.” And three different voices echoed with awkward laughter through the link.

They _trust_ him. Enough to travel those dangerous pathways with nothing but his voice to guide them. They trust him with their lives, and hell would freeze over before Bodhi would knowingly betray their ferocious loyalty. Breathing heavily and scanning again the whole building for threats, he found a shimmering red dot by the hangar.

_Maybe troopers trying to flee? But what the…_

“Bo.” It was Cassian again. “Guess I’m at the door, right?”

Shifting his focus to the yellow dot that was Cass, Bodhi located him quickly. “Yeah. Get ready, I’m opening it for you.”

“Aye.”

The comm crackled into life, this time with Jyn’s voice. “Take care.”

“I will.”


End file.
